Mon coeur appartient à celle qui a su sonder mon âme
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Je veux être clair. Je comprends très peu de choses surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes proches de moi. Mais j'ai décidé de faire des efforts et, pour commencer, je souhaite arrêter de me voiler la face et passer à l'action. Car ma fille m'a fait comprendre une chose essentielle. Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étouffais depuis trop longtemps la vérité établie dans mon cœur.


**Mon cœur appartient à celle qui a su sonder mon âme**

**Disclaimer : **La série et les personnages qui la compose ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les mettre en scène à ma façon.

**Résumé :**

_Je veux être clair. Je comprends très peu de choses surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes proches de moi. Mais j'ai décidé de faire des efforts et, pour commencer, je souhaite arrêter de me voiler la face et passer à l'action. Car ma fille m'a fait comprendre une chose essentielle. Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étouffais depuis trop longtemps la vérité établie dans mon cœur et que c'était stupide._

_**Rappel fin de la Saison 3 :**_

_Emily Lightman (sérieuse) : J'ai une petite question._

_Cal Lightman (à l'écoute) : Hum, tu as un regard bizarre._

_EL (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : Gillian, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

_CL (le plus naturel possible mais avec un regard fuyant) : Bien sûr que oui chérie, tu sais que je l'adore._

_EL (persévérante) : Non, je veux dire, je pense que tu es amoureux d'elle._

_CL (constatant presque gêné la perspicacité de sa fille) : Oui._

_EL (un air légèrement confus sur le visage) : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_CL (en toute sincérité) : Là, je n'ai pas de réponse pour une fois._

**_- GF __& __CL -_**

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, Gillian sortait d'un débriefing avec un client au portefeuille important, lorsqu'elle avait vu la porte du bureau de Cal entrouverte.

Cal était bien installé, appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil légèrement basculé, les mains croisées sur son ventre et les pieds sur son bureau. Il fixait le vide, pensif.

— Hey, tu es encore là, je croyais que tu avais un truc important à faire.

— Je t'ai menti. Alors heureuse ?

Elle lui montra le chèque qu'on venait de lui remettre avec un sourire radieux.

— Tu aurais tout de même pu venir te présenter et remercier notre client cette fois Cal.

— Comment ça le remercier ? C'est moi qui vient de le sortir de la merde !

— Cal, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Bien sûr que je le sais.

— Cal !

Ils se sourirent.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon truc et puis, c'est toi la pro en communication et c'est aussi toi qui gère nos finances, lança-t-il avec un regard dans lequel se reflétait l'évidence, il avait les sourcils légèrement relevés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

— Un verre ? enchaîna-t-il tout en se levant de son siège.

— Volontiers.

Elle prit place sur la banquette et il la rejoignit rapidement sur le fauteuil le plus proche avec deux verres de whisky.

— A quoi tu pensais ?

Regardant la bouteille à présent posée sur la table basse, il répondit.

— Que cette bouteille était loin de valoir le pur-malte que toi et Ria m'avez sifflé.

— Hum. Je ne le trouve pas si mal, répondit-elle en le regardant comme si le fait de le boire avec lui le rendait tout aussi bon.

Il s'empêcha de la regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux, il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre et cela le déstabilisait.

— J'ai des goûts de luxes que veux-tu.

— Mais, en réalité, je te demandais ce à quoi tu pensais lorsque je suis entrée, tu m'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

— Oh ça. A quelque chose que m'a dit Emilie en fait.

— Ah et qu'est-ce qui tracasse encore ton côté papa poule supra-protecteur ?

— Sa perspicacité.

— C'est une bonne chose alors.

— Quand elle s'en sert contre moi non ! dit-il à moitié sérieux.

— Elle a de qui tenir...

— Je suis fiers d'elle. Même si cela joue en ma défaveur parfois, je crois que ma fille est bien plus observatrice que moi dans certain domaine et bien moins stupide.

Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'important qui le troublait.

— Cal, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Il la regarda en silence, faisant tournoyer le reste de son whisky dans son verre.

— Nous.

Ce simple mot avait eu l'effet d'une chappe de plomb.

— Explique toi.

— Tu n'en as pas marre ?

— De quoi ? De ton sale caractère, de ta façon purement égoïste de gérer nos affaires ?

— Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, pas du travail, s'agaça-t-il. Mais plutôt, du fait que l'on se tourne autour comme ça ?

— Cela me convient parfaitement.

Mais comment faisait-elle ?! Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était totalement sérieuse ou si au contraire c'était une façade. Étaient-ce ses sentiments pour elle qui perturbait ses capacités d'analyses ? Cela arrivait parfois avec Emily. Mais cela ne lui arrivait jamais avec personne d'autre.

— Cela n'est pas une réponse ça Gillian. Tu ne te demandes jamais ce qu'il pourrait en être si nous étions ensemble ?

— Un couple, nous deux ?

— Évidemment nous deux, qui d'autre ? Je te parle de toi et de moi. Cela ne provoque donc aucune réaction chez toi ? dit-il plus énergiquement et l'air contrit, tout en se rapprochant pour mieux observer son visage, ses réactions.

— Arrêtes Cal.

— Arrêter quoi Gillian ?

— De me dire toutes ces choses c'est...

— Cela te rend nerveuse.

— C'est déplacé.

— Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas Gillian.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, tu sais que je tiens à toi.

— Dis-le !

Sans lui laisser le temps de se défiler, il répéta.

— Dis le et je me tairai, je te laisserai tranquille, je ne me poserai plus toutes ces questions.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes sur son verre, se concentra puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne t'aime pas Cal.

— Tu mens. Oui. J'en suis sûr. Mais cette fois je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir avec un mensonge.

— Il est déjà tard, je crois que je vais rentrer, j'écouterai tes divaguations à notre sujet un autre jour, dit-elle en se levant.

— Non, ne t'enfuis pas Gillian. S'il te plaît, je suis sérieux.

Il la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui, un air mi exaspéré mi étonné. Son masque allait-il enfin commencer à s'effriter ? Toutes leurs discussions se finissaient toujours avant qu'il ne puisse avoir un quelconque aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait cacher.

— Moi aussi Cal. Pourquoi parles tu de cela maintenant ? Nous étions d'accord pour maintenir une certaine distance.

— Écoutes j'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais faire abstraction mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. Je sais que l'on s'était promit de ne pas interférer dans la vie privée de l'autre mais... Gillian, les choses sont allées tellement loin, nous avons traversés tant de moments difficiles ensemble... Les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que l'on peut parquer, aménager comme bon nous semble. Toutes nos sensations, nos impressions, nos émotions sont reliées et tout cela fini forcément par se mélanger et par interférer, par se confronter à l'intérieur de nous.

— Tu es la seule constante de ma vie. Mon point de repère dans toute cette folie. Toutes ces fois où j'étais en danger ou bien que j'ai faillit mourir à qui crois-tu que j'ai pensé ? A Emily ? Bien entendu oui je pensais à elle mais pas uniquement, tu m'entends Foster, j'ai aussi pensé à toi, très souvent, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû penser à mon associée, beaucoup plus qu'un patient ne pense à son psy. C'était ce qui me maintenait toujours à flot, de savoir que toi au moins tu tenais à moi, tu croyais en moi. Savoir que quelqu'un dans ce bas monde aurait toujours une pensée pour moi quoiqu'il advienne, et que cette personne avait un jour su qui était vraiment Cal Lightman.

— Jusqu'ici nous avons avancé cote à cote mais chacun sur une voie différente. Nous contemplions la vie de l'autre, éprouvions de la joie lorsque l'autre était heureux, de la peine lorsqu'il souffrait, de la jalousie, de la frustration, de la colère... A présent, je veux que nous empruntions la même voie. Je ne veux plus simplement être spectateur de ta vie, je veux la vivre avec toi, pleinement. Et je sais qu'au fond c'est pareille pour toi.

Elle tenta alors de détourner le regard mais il se déplaça pour rester dans son champ de vision et l'obliger à faire face.

— Tu crois que je ne ressens aucun doute ? Que je suis inconscient de parler ainsi ? Pas la peine de me le dire, je le lis sur ton visage. (enfin, pensa-t-il d'ailleurs)

— Bien sûr que cela me fait peur à moi aussi. J'ai peur de ne pas mériter une femme telle que toi, de ne pas être l'homme qu'il te faut, j'ai peur de te faire souffrir mais je sais que c'est déjà le cas lorsque tu me vois flirter avec d'autres femmes. Tout comme je souffre lorsque je vois que les hommes de ta vie n'ont pas été capable de t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Ces fois où j'ai pu lire l'incompréhension et la peur dans ton regard, sur ton visage. Où je t'ai vu triste, ou je t'ai senti souffrir. Cela me rongeait à l'intérieur. Crois le ou non mais malgré toute ma nonchalance chacune de nos disputes, de nos contradictions étaient un pieux dans mon cœur.

En même temps qu'il lui avouait tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle était debout, les bras croisés, droite, ferme, comme un phare en pleine tempête. Il allait tout tenter, tout dire pour la faire vaciller. Il le fallait, il devait savoir.

— Nous avons toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous sommes plus dès notre première rencontre à la maison blanche. Des années ont passé depuis lors et les choses ont évolué. Aujourd'hui, les conditions sont réunies pour que nous tentions l'aventure ensemble. Nous ne sommes plus mariés, nous n'avons personne d'important dans nos vies, nous sommes libres de laisser nos sentiments s'exprimer. Nous souffrons de nous maintenir ainsi à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Obliger de nous fuir, pour conserver les apparences. Je déteste ça. Nous n'avons qu'une vie et je veux te donner le meilleur de moi même, je veux te protéger, te couver du regard, t'aimer. Je ne veux plus être lâche, je ne veux plus être égoïste, je ne veux plus me plier à la voix de la raison. Je veux tout simplement arrêter de me mentir à moi même.

Elle se triturait les mains dans tous les sens. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester de marbre et stoïque mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

— Je sais combien tu es forte. Plus forte que moi. Tu n'as que rarement laissé échapper des expressions concernant tes réels sentiments pour moi. Mais je te le demande maintenant ne les refoulent plus, ne les cachent plus sous d'autres émotions, baissent les armes, ne combat plus ce que tu ressens. Je suis là, là pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.

— Tu es comme une musique qui me touche au plus profond de mon être, à m'en faire pleurer, et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter encore et encore malgré les larmes et la détresse dans laquelle ça me plonge car ce que j'éprouve alors est si fort et si intense ! Il n'y a que dans tes bras que ma peur de vivre se calme, que toi qui saches apaiser mes doutes, que toi qui saches provoquer en moi des émotions si boulversantes.

— Je suis fatigué de me contrôler. Nous nous maintenons mutuellement aveugles depuis trop longtemps. Nous restions à nos places d'associés, de collègues, de confidents, d'amis. Mais je ne veux plus cela. Je suis malheureux de seulement te contempler, je veux t'aimer. Je comprends tes réserves, tes craintes mais je veux franchir la limite Gillian parce que je ne peux plus vivre comme cela, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Cela m'est égal, je prends le risque de tout perdre parce que je veux connaître la vérité sur nous. Je ne veux avoir aucun regret.

— Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait et que sous bien des aspects je ne te mérites pas. Mais je sais aussi que nous sommes comme deux aimants, comme deux planètes qui gravitent l'une autour de l'autre.

— Je n'ai toujours appartenu qu'à une seule femme Gillian, toi. Toi car tu es celle qui à su sonder mon âme. C'est toi qui possède les clefs de mon cœur, personne d'autre.

Elle avait les yeux clos à présent et retenait sa respiration. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

— Ouvre les yeux Gillian, regarde moi ! Il est temps. Il est temps pour nous. Je ne veux plus imaginer, je ne veux plus me faire des idées, je ne veux plus avoir peur de regretter, je veux partager ta vie.

— Je veux te protéger, te protéger du monde entier Gillian. Je veux te voir sourire le plus de fois possible avant que ma vie prenne fin. Je veux te faire l'amour chaque jour que je suis destiné à encore vivre sur cette terre.

— Alors laisse-nous une chance, laisse moi te montrer combien tu mérites d'être aimée.

Elle était en larmes. Il était enfin passé outre ses défenses. Et il lisait toute sa détresse sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

Après s'être un peu calmée, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent alors. Délicatement, tendrement, leur passion aurait tout le temps de s'exprimer plus tard.

Il la regarda, la scruta attentivement à nouveau. Puis, il avança sa main pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et en même temps il lui caressa la joue.

— Je t'aime Cal, je t'aime depuis si longtemps, lui révéla-t-elle enfin. J'avais si peur que jamais tu ne comprennes. Les choses étaient complexes, faire face devenait de plus en plus difficile, j'avais perdu espoir que tu éprouves davantage que de l'amitié pour moi et plus que tout, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié, alors j'ai enfouit mes sentiments au plus profond de moi.

— Je sais Gili, je sais. Mais à présent je te suis dévoué, corps et âme.


End file.
